


Bound

by Ribby



Series: Might-Have-Beens [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He had hoped not to resort to this... but the Ring's call was too strong.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Might-Have-Beens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214021





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> For the "What Might Have Been" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and looking likely to turn into a semi-series (meaning at least one more, maybe two...). This is also for [](https://edoraslass.livejournal.com/profile)[edoraslass](https://edoraslass.livejournal.com/).

He had hoped not to resort to this... but the Ring's call was too strong.

_Galadriel never meant for the rope to be used for this,_ Aragorn thought, and tightened the knots to hold the wildly thrashing Boromir.

"Be still, you'll just do yourself more damage."

Boromir's response was predictably foul.

_I've got to get Frodo away from him._ Aragorn had sworn to protect Frodo with his life or his death... and now the only way to protect him was to send him into peril. But it was that, or lose Boromir to the Ring--and that he would not do.


End file.
